


Thečhíȟila...buddd-dy!

by polybi



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacqueline Voohrees is headed back home when she makes a major realization. Based on what happens at the end of 1x13 of Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thečhíȟila...buddd-dy!

The "borrowed" police cruiser was parked on US 36 just outside of Durnsville, ID. 10 hours from South Dakota and 11 hours from midtown Manhattan. The only two places Jackie Lynn White, aka Jacqueline Voorhees had ever known. 

She handed off her blue-tinted contacts and jumped into the first vehicle she saw.  She didn’t know it was a police car, for she could not see without those contacts.  Her erratic driving was testimony to that.  But then Jackie Lynn had always did first, thought sometime after.  That’s how she left her parents in South Dakota. How she got a job as a flight attendant. How she met Julian and eventually married him. Its how she wound up hiring this waif named Kimmy.  

It was that last one that changed her life.  Kimmy Smith was truly her best friend.  It was Kimmy who showed her the true Jackie. Kimmy was the one who got her to confront Julian about his cheating, that got her to see that she was truly beautiful, who showed her the way to be truly free. She taught jackie Kimmy-ing and how not to Buhbreeze her life...not to hide. 

But more than that, as she remembered that night when she asked Kimmy to spoon her and she she did. she counted the seconds to Jackie and never left her that night. And with the exception of her parents, never in her 47 years on earth...and probably to only her parents and Kimmy would she admit that...did she ever feel so....so..... 

Jacqueline knew what she had to do, get this police car back on US 36, drive back Durnsville, and find Kimmy Schimdt, former Mole Woman, former maid and nanny, and best friend and tell her how she feels.  Jacqueline takes out her cell phone and clicks on the photo gallery and searches until she found the selfie they made that one time. Now she knows that Kimmy spent all that time in the bunker, and it has given her an innocence and a courage that she fell in love with from the start, She looks at the picture, though its hard for she can’t see...not because of bad eyesight but because of the increasing amount of water building in her eyes. 

Jackie presses a finger to her lips for the longest time to her lips and then presses that finger to the image of the spunky redhead, when whispered a word in Lakota, Jackie’s true native language.... 

“Thečhíȟila..... _buddddd-dy_!” Thečhíȟila means “I love you.” 

Then she started the cruiser, turned turned the car around, and hoped that she get back to Kimmy to tell her that to her face before it’s was too late....

* * *

**_Continue?_**  

_Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt has become my favorite program and the only reason I spend $8 on Netflix.  And how can you not ship Kimmy and Jacqueline._  

_So let me know if I should keep this going._

_Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt is owned by Universal Television, NBC, and Little Stranger Productions.  I’m just borrowing Tina Fey’s wonderful characters...._

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments will determine if I should continue this. Just so you know, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt is now my favorite TV show and the only reason I pay $8 for Netflix.
> 
> UKS is owned by Tina Fey and NBC Universal. I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile.


End file.
